IceCream and Tunnels
by drugged-on-chocolate
Summary: Remus has just come back from a day with Tonks when things stop going according to plan... READ AND REVEIW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: this is me wishing that i owned Harry Potter and everything in it (ie: Remus Lupin or Sirius Black) but this is where i have to admit that i don't. i never have and i never will...**

**on that cheerful note:**

**AN: this is a TWO PARTER ...thingymabob...:D**

**PLEASE REVEIW and Make me Happy...**

**virtual chocoalte for all!**

* * *

* * *

He stalked through the underground tunnels, the darkness almost overwhelmed him but nothing could dampen the light in his heart at that moment. The weightlessness ice cream and love gave him. But before he reached the door to the werewolves' lair he forced himself to bring himself into check. To sober up, return to the thing he once was, before Harry, before Her.

His eyebrows furrowed, his mouth turned down a little and he pulled his worn over coat across his dilapidated chest hiding the scars that hid beneath the sliver of a shirt. He knocked on the door, spoke the password that made his blood boil with a steady voice and entered slowly into the room that made the boiling blood freeze over. The dark corridor led him away from the world he'd just started to belong to, into a world of blood and cries. Tenira, a woman walked up to him her pale head held high and blonde flowing hair a stark contrast to the bubble gum he'd left behind. She walked up to him and smiled a wolfish smile at him before stopping to look at him carefully.

"Where have you been Remus? With your beloved Humans?"

Remus laughed a cold laugh that he felt he'd used far too often lately and smiled. "With them? Now That is an insult my dear I wouldn't be anywhere near them if I wasn't working for Fenir." Tenira was the woman he used to think he deserved a cold, old, wolf with little to loose and little to gain.

Tenira strayed for a moment, her nose in the air as if she was thinking about something before saying very slowly, "Fenir wishes to see you."

"You would know," he muttered under his breath as she took him down the corridors either not hearing the comment, or pretending not too. Tenira and Fenir were partners, that much was common knowledge. That Tenira liked the situation however was only known to a few.

Remus looked up at the door in front of him, dark cold metal loomed out at him as the insignia of two wolves intertwined with a serpent loomed out at him.

"Enter," a page wolf said looked at Remus's worn clothes with disgust. Tenira bowed and left the room silently taking the page wolf with her.

There were two figures standing, no, one of them was standing near a table down the end of the long hall, the other screeched in pain as they turned and arched their back against the Cruciatus Curse. Remus forced himself to keep walking, to make his way to the figure in pain. Fenir Greyback had grey hair and a few whiskers which were twitched in a sneer.

"Remus, my old friend. How long it has been."

"Only a few weeks Fenir, I had to collect information."

"I know, I know." The yellowing nails were placed on his shoulder as the werewolf took another look at his prey. "But what information? On the Boy? Or This one?" With that he flung a bag from the head of his prey to reveal bubblegum pink hair which was limp devoid of its life and a heart shaped face that made him melt. Eyes looked up at him, strong and fearless but little more could be expected from her. They had talked through this situation before; when they had argued that day Dumbledore had died.

"I don't know this wrench," Remus said his eyes telling a different story. Fenir could see past it, not that he needed to – he knew who this was.

"Tenira smelt the wrench on you when you came in. I Was going to ask to see your information but this seems more fun."

Nymphadora Tonks closed her eyes to the scars and the blood that trickled down her arms and into her shirt. The shirt he had bought her a few hours ago.

"I lingered," she whispered, "at the café, they found me there."

Two werewolves came out of nowhere binding his hands behind his back and a gag in his mouth. "I was going to kill you," Fenir told him, "A slow and painful death, but now I think a greater death would be watching her Die."

Tonks's eyes grew wide as the Cruciatus curse was laid on, harder this time, drawing more blood, more tears. Remus could feel his eyes getting wet, tears threatening to spill over the writhing body in front of him.

_Remus!_ He could hear her calling out to him, one last hope. _I love you. I need your help. Please, don't let me die in front of you._

He could see it in her eyes, the immense fear. He knew that if they got out of this she wouldn't quit the order or her job, but it was so much more real when it was happening to you.

The Wolf – that he kept suppressed save one time when his friend was in danger – leapt out of him breaking the bond that held him. His wand lay on the ground and flew to his fingers as it faced Fenir's head, like a gun…if Remus knew what a Gun was.

Tonks looked up at him, admiration glowing in her eyes. The bands around her wrists and ankles flung apart as the two thugs that had held him were put out leaving only Fenir in the room. Tonks latched onto his arm as they walked out of the room, and Fenir didn't stop them, only called out the one thing that he knew would stop them.

"The Potter Boy deserves you, a weak pathetic _wolf_. You aren't human – what help can you possibly give him? And what about her? Hm? A human girl…she isn't much more than a girl anyway…a Human Girl – something you could never be. Human. You will always be half Human. Not whole, you belong down in the dark, with us. Fighting for the freedom of your kind."

Tonks shook her head and grabbed his face in her hands. "No Remus. Don't listen to him, please don't. Remember what we talked about-" But Fenir had said his bit first, the seeds…or the forest of doubt had been sown and he wouldn't return with her to the sunlight.

"Come with me." She said at the door to the lair. "Come back to Harry – now your godson."

Remus shook his head silently and left, silently.

* * *

**REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own it - wish I did**

**AN: thanks for the reveiws, here's teh end (not that it's been long)**

**Love ya all and PLEASE REVEIW

* * *

**

The bar was unkempt and dark. Only those who fitted in nowhere else would dare venture in here, the barman made sure of that.

Ol' Tony was a blustery old wizard, 'wizened' by age and ale, nobody could tell the difference these days.

A witch covered in a long demure cloak entered the bar and sat down at the bench ordering a gin & tonic. That was the most she said, she sat there in silence never lowering her hood even though the fire must have heated her more than adequately. The man next to her, shabby, drunk and tired took one look at her and ordered another drink. A Gin & Tonic.

The Barman watched the ice form between the two, the cold seeming to take up the rest of the bar. People instinctively moved away from them to the other side of the bar not wanting to be too close by when the gun went off, if any of them knew what a gun was.

3 silent Gin & Tonics later and the man stood up shaking his head clear from whatever clogged his brain as another young man walked in shaking the snow from his jet black hair. The bar went silent as he entered rolling his eyes, all he did though, was place a few coins on the bar in front of the other man and then nod to the barkeeper who nodded back in a familiar way – as though this was not unusual and then left with a smile at the two ice covered people.

The man grumbled at the retreating back and followed him outside. "I don't need your help." He called after the jet black hair.

The hair and the head attached turned around and smiled, "You're not charity Professor, you just need to realise that," with that – he vanished leaving all the other drinkers thoroughly confused, they all felt as though they'd intruded halfway through the conversation.

The man looked up at the snow falling down over him and shivered, his coat pulled around his thin shoulders, his shirt looking like it hanging off a stick rather than a person.

"Wait!"

A word spilling through his concentration, his thoughts, his mind. She had infiltrated everything.

"What do you want?"

"To talk," she said almost tripping over a lump of snow on the road.

"We've talked."

"No we haven't," Tonks reached up and flung back her cloak in frustration, "You seemed to think that one word from you would be the end of it. Well it isn't. Not near it."

"It should be." He said slowly before realising something. "Look, I'm older, I should take control, I should have realised that it was wrong. That it could never work."

"But it Did! For an entire Year it Worked."

"I'm not that Drunk."

"What? You Drank more tonight than I've ever seen you drink!"

"You haven't seen me drink."

"Let me! Let me see you drink and swear and walk around the house singing rock songs. Like you used to."

"A Dream Tonks. That's all it ever was. A Stupid Stupid Dream. One of us had to wake up sooner or later. And it was me – the old, poor werewolf."

She stayed silent for a minute before she sat down on the bench nearby and let him walk off.

He was halfway down the street before she stood up and ran after him. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him with a years pent up love, passion and anger.

Despite his earlier convictions, Remus Lupin let himself be kissed by this young vixen, and before long began kissing her back, reminding himself of the feeling of being in the arms of someone that loves you.

"That wasn't the kiss of a weak, old man." She said, "werewolf or not."

He burst out in surprised laugher resting his head on her shoulder. "Would you take me back? Even after everything?"

She met his eyes, her's changing to match the colour of his. "Well, I dunno…" she walked on a bit her head down, leaving behind his dejected face and slumped shoulders.

She stopped, laughed softly to herself and ran back into his arms. "You idiot. I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. Which I don't by the way." More surprised laughter as the grogginess of the alcohol wore off far quicker than it maybe should have but neither party minded in the least.

The young black haired man moved back towards the three people waiting for him taking the red haired girl into his arms and laughing.

"Looks like the werewolf has become a man again."

"Thank Bloody God!" the red haired boy said, "I swear I will never pay for another Gin & Tonic Again!"

"Why did it take her so long to find him?" the black haired boy asked.

"Harry, you know nothing of the female mind." The red headed girl said snuggling into his arms.

"Thank the Lord!"

The girl with the bushy brown hair rolled her eyes to the ginger girl as both of them struggled out of the boys' grasp and walked ahead.

"'Mione!"

"Gin!"

They turned around laughing eyes set against the snow that began to fall. The Black haired boy ran up and spun the ginger girl around his head, making her dizzy while the bushy girl rested in the red haired boys arms.

The War Ended.

The World Began.

* * *


End file.
